


Less About Glory, More About Awkwardness

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkwardness, Community: badbadbathhouse, Embarrassment, Glory Hole, M/M, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke learns there's a glory hole in school and has to check it out. Of course it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less About Glory, More About Awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=10120567#t10120567) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Anyone/Anyone._
> 
>  _Character 1 hears through the grapevine that there's a particular place in school in which a glory hole has been cut. They get curious and investigate. Cue an embarrassing interaction with Character 2._

Another day of P.E., another day of convincing their teacher that, no, it wouldn't be cheating if he and Souji were on the same team because they didn't have telepathy, yes, Yosuke was sure, and, no, he wasn't lying to gain an unfair advantage. Souji thought it was funny. Yosuke thought their teachers were weird.

Having been allowed to keep his partner on his team, Yosuke went to grab a ball for practice and frowned when he noticed two of his classmates blocked his way. "Excuse me," he said, interrupting their conversation.

The two exchanged annoyed looks. They didn't like him; he was the Junes kid, the symbol of change, the one who ruined the Shopping District, and whatever else they happened to be in the mood to pin on him (he'd heard some odd stuff). Nevermind that he saw them in the store once a week shopping for a new game or wasting their money on junk food.

"What do you want?" the first boy asked. Yosuke couldn't recall either of their names and didn't really care.

"…A ball." What else could he want? He sure as hell didn't come over to talk to them.

"Sure." The second boy tossed one to him. "Now beat it."

"No, wait." the first boy said. "I want to tell Hanamura what we were talking about. Maybe then he'll actually get laid."

Yosuke rolled his eyes and started away, but the boy's hand shot out and caught his arm. He could have broken free if he really wanted to but it was easier to waste a minute and listen. The look on the guy's face did make him kind of curious.

"There's a glory hole in the school," the boy whispered.

"You liar," Yosuke said instantly. "King Moron would be all over that."

"King Moron doesn't know everything that goes on around here. Or maybe he uses it, I don't know."

Yosuke gagged, hating his brain for putting a picture to that idea and hating his classmate for putting the idea in his head.

"It's the bathroom on the second floor, the one with the broken toilet."

"Gross."

"Stop interrupting me, you idiot." When it became clear Yosuke wasn't going to say anything else, he continued, "Look, fact is that you go there at lunch after the crowd, flip the out of service sign on the door over, wait until someone sees it, and you'll get some action."

"And I'm supposed to believe you because…?"

"Fine." He let Yosuke go and waved him away. "Don't, and see if I care. I'm just trying to help you out because I know you haven't gotten any action since you moved here."

"Whatever." Yosuke put the conversation out of his mind and hurried to meet Souji.

At least, he tried to forget the conversation. He couldn't.

A glory hole? In their school? Impossible, of course, but that didn't stop him from thinking about it. The stupid guy was right; he hadn't gotten any action since he moved here, not unless his hand counted and he was pretty sure it didn't. The idea of just sticking his dick through a hole and getting serviced, getting a _mouth_ , all warm and wet and eager because if a person was on the giving side then they had to be eager—

He was not getting hard in class. Except that he was.

Dammit.

Those guys had probably been screwing with him. If he went and checked it out they'd pull some prank and try to embarrass him. Better not to risk it.

He hunkered down to take notes.

…But it'd been a week. They'd have forgotten by now—

Why was he still thinking about this? But he knew the answer: because it was hot. It was hot, and he'd never had a mouth near his dick, much less on it, and the idea of getting one, of a tongue licking him up and down, circling the head, teasing the slit—

He prayed the teacher didn't call on him to stand up and answer a question.

He'd do it. He'd just go and look. Looking didn't commit him to anything and if something went wrong he'd make up an excuse. It was a bathroom; he had every reason to go there.

"You want to hit the roof for lunch?" Souji asked, twisting around in his seat as soon as the class ended.

Yosuke didn't meet his eye. "Uh, sure, in a bit. Bathroom, you know?"

"Right. See you."

Yosuke might have hurried out of the room too eagerly, but no one seemed to notice. If he slowed down he'd start to think about it and if he did that he'd lose his courage.

There was the usual mass of people in the bathroom, the quick rush that appeared the beginning of lunch. He spent too much time washing his hands and messing with hair until eventually everyone else cleared out and he had the room to himself.

With one eye on the bathroom door to make sure no one saw him, he went to the stall and, after a deep breath – gross; it was a bathroom, after all – flipped the sign and stepped in.

Then he waited.

He stared at the hole. It seemed to stare back. It was kind of daunting, for a rough circle carved into the stall divider (how had that happened, had someone brought a pocket knife to school?). He tried not to think of how many dicks had been shoved through it or how many mouths had been pressed against it. It was probably crawling with germs.

Great, now he was grossing himself out.

The bathroom door opened. Someone walked in, stopped in front of Yosuke's stall and chuckled.

 _What the hell's so funny?_ Maybe that jerk and his friend somehow knew and they were messing with him. He was going to punch him right in his smug face. Both of them.

But the other person – the other guy, unless a girl managed to sneak in here during lunch break – entered the next stall. There was no sound of movement; Yosuke's mysterious companion was waiting.

What was he supposed to do now? Did he signal that he wanted something? _Did_ he want something?

What was the other guy doing? Maybe he should look. No, then he'd come off like a creep or like he wanted them to stick their junk through the hole or, in a slightly worse scenario, get poked in the eye by some guy's dick. That'd be fun to explain to the school nurse. (Maybe he'd draw a shuriken on the eye patch to match Jiraiya's eyes.)

Something brushed against the hole from the other side. He hoped it was a finger, but had a sudden, frantic thought: what if he'd gotten the stalls wrong and he was on the giving side instead of the receiving side? Well, the stranger would end up disappointed. Yosuke Hanamura wasn't putting his mouth on anyone's dick.

But, fuck, one of them had to do something.

He'd just stick it in. He'd already come this far, he was curious, still hard despite his nerves, and Souji was waiting for him, probably wondering how long it took for him to take a piss. The last thing he wanted was Souji to come looking for him. He'd die of embarrassment. If something weird happened after he acted, he'd run like hell and scrub his junk when he got home.

He undid his zipper and the sound had never been so loud. Great acoustics in here, he should tell the band. _There's your warning_ , he thought to the person on the other side, catching himself just before speaking aloud. That wouldn't do; his voice was too easily recognized.

Then he took a deep breath – again, bad idea. Why did he keep doing that? – and, well, he didn't thrust it through in one quick move. He would have if this was a porno and he knew who was on the other side and he wasn't worried about STD and perverts. But since this wasn't and he didn't and he was, so he eased the tip through the hole to let the guy know that, yeah, this is happening, get your mouth ready.

He could hear the person moving and then they touched him very gently, almost like a tickle. Taking this as consent, he pushed forward and they – he, Yosuke supposed, if he wanted to be honest with himself – ran his fingers up and down Yosuke's length.

Yosuke fidgeted, hoping he'd do it again. That felt good.

And then: "I can't believe it," the person said in a voice he knew too well. "Yosuke, you really did it."

Yosuke threw himself back against the wall so hard he was sure he hurt something. "Souji, what the fuck?"

Souji peered over the divider, standing on the toilet for the extra height. "You really did it, you put it through."

"You jerk," Yosuke said because he couldn't think of anything better. He tried to put himself back in his pants and zip up at the same time, almost catching skin.

Souji laughed and shifted and lost his balance. He toppled out of sight.

"Serves you right," Yosuke said, but didn't hesitate to put an eye to the hole and check on him.

Gross. Now he'd have to scrub that too.

"You knew, I was in here. You came in to mess with me!"

Souji straightened up. "I wouldn't do that." Yosuke knew that, he just couldn't think of another reason for Souji to be in the restroom messing with his dick. Well, he could, but…

"Well then, what the hell?"

"You were being so fidgety in class and taking so long, I couldn't help but wonder what you were doing. So I came to find out."

"And then you decided it'd be a good idea to touch my dick?"

"You did stick it through the hole," Souji pointed out. Yosuke supposed he couldn't argue with that. He certainly hadn't expected Souji of all people to be on the other side, though.

"How do you know about this anyway?"

"I got told right after I moved here."

And it had taken how long for Yosuke to find out? He figured this meant one of two things: either Souji was cool enough – and Yosuke lame enough – that their classmates wanted to immediately introduce him to the secret and get on his good side, or they'd wanted to mess with him. He couldn't figure out which one was worse.

"Come on," Souji said, "let's not talk through the stalls. It's weird."

"Alright." Yosuke joined Souji in front of the sinks and started washing his hands. "Mine has a broke toilet anyway."

"Gross."

"Yeah."

"You probably don’t want to hear this," Souji said, "but you were on the giving side."

Yosuke groaned. Souji patted him on the back and flipped up the edge of his school jacket to gesture to the bulge in his pants.

"Do you still need to…?"

"No," Yosuke said. He splashed water on his face to wash his eye. "Embarrassment and shame are doing a pretty good job of taking care of that. We're never going to tell anyone about this, are we? Please?"

"Never." Souji watched him for a moment and said, a little reluctantly, "You know, after I came here I…went in the stall too."

Yosuke straightened up so fast he flung water at Souji and got soap in his eye. "Ow, dammit! Are you serious?"

Souji? Souji, who had girls throwing themselves at him at every step? Why the hell would he need to use a glory hole?

"Yeah. I couldn't go through with it, though." He gave an embarrassed laugh. "The second it came through the hole I bolted."

"Ha." That made Yosuke feel a little better. At least he wasn't the only loser in the room. "Thanks for telling me that."

"No problem. Just…keep it between us, okay?"

"Of course." Yosuke had a hand on the door handle when a detail stuck out to him. "Wait, it came through the hole? You were on the giving side?"

Souji went pink. Yosuke could feel himself blushing as well. "It…you know, I was tricked. Like you."

"R-right."

They stood staring awkwardly at each other until the door swung open and almost smacked Yosuke in the face. The boy who entered gave them an odd look when he saw them loitering in front of the door.

"We should go," Souji said.

"Yeah." Yosuke followed him out and tried to forget the whole thing.

No such luck. He was hard for the rest of school.


End file.
